always the new one
by fixusi
Summary: After many abusive foster homes Jack has a broken wrist and bruises all over his body. That is before Evelyn Mercer comes along. For the first time in Jack's life everything is fine. When a new boy comes (a troubled 16 years old Bobby), Jack gets hurt and everything starts to fall apart. "Just let me leave", Jack whispered. "No-one has ever wanted me, why should you?"
1. 1 New home, new start

Hi :):) It's awesome to be writing again. I'm apologizing because of the lack of writing. I have completely nada ideas with Supernatural, so I decided to do something I've been planning a longer time; Four Brothers !

This is pre-movie (idk if that's correct way to put it:D). They don't really tell us their ages in the movie, but Jack is around 12-13 in this, and Bobby is 16. That makes Jerry and Angel something between that.

Btw, I made ask . fm account ! :p

(remove the spaces between the words and you'll get the url(: )

ask . fm / fixusi_

ask me everything you want to :D:D

* * *

_'Cause it's almost like your heaven's trying everything_

_to kick me out_

It wasn't my first 'home'.

First home I had was my own; I had my own mum and dad. I don't remember much from those times, though. I only remember that going to bed at night would hurt, because dad and mum would beat me.

When I was in the first grade my gym class teacher saw the bruises I had, and I never saw mum and dad again.

By the time I turned twelve things had just gotten worse. I was shy after two abusive foster homes. I had a broken wrist and bruises everywhere. My grades were below bad and I didn't talk much. Only good thing was that I had had to quit smoking, the bad habit I had developed when I was maybe nine years old. At least I wouldn't die to lung cancer.

But then she came out of nowhere; a nice, older lady with brown hair and kind eyes. I didn't except anything different from her than I had excepted from the other foster homes I had been in. She was either dead in a month (like my first foster dad), too strict and driving me nuts (like the second family) or abusive drug user (like the last two foster homes I had been in). If I was lucky, she would be all of them.

For the first time in my life I was actually proven wrong.

XXX

"I have two other children, Jack", Evelyn Mercer told me and glanced at me, but she quickly focused back on to the road. We were sitting in her car, an old, blue Chevrolet. The seats smelled like leather to me. "But you don't have to worry about them. They are very nice young boys. Their names are Jerry and Angel."

I nodded, staring out of the window. I knew she would get mad at me and throw me out of the house in matter of months, so I wasn't exactly happy. I was tired of being just a doll that you could just throw away and forget when you got bored of it.

"I have a room for you. There is a lot of empty space for you in there, but I see that you don't have much belongings. I guess I have a little extra money to give if you want to buy something new. Wouldn't that be nice?"

This lady really tried. I was happy but cautious at the same time, even though I just stared blankly out of the window. I would happily accept money, but something was still somehow.. strange. I wasn't used to this kind of acceptance.

Shit, I realized. It would make leaving harder.

Evelyn smiled and sighed. "I'm sure you'll like it with us."

"I don't doubt", I muttered. Evelyn looked at me and nodded. She was clearly pleased. I wondered how old she was, maybe 50? Maybe not that old. Around 45 perhaps. Still, she was older than my previous 'parents'.

I was prepared to meet an old, ugly house. After the uncomfortable ride I was actually surprised. The house was big, white and maybe two stores high. It had big windows, and even though it was older, it was clean and in a good neighborhood.

I stepped out of the car, carefully lifting out my bag. I had to be careful with my broken wrist, and Evelyn ended up carrying my bag inside. I hated the black cast I had, it made lifting stuff up hard and frustrating.

"Hi."

New voice echoed behind me. I spun around to meet two black guys. Jerry and Angel, I thought. _Huh_. So they were going to be my new brothers.

"Hi", I said silently and eyed both of them. They both had their eyes on me, but not in a threatening way. The taller one even smiled a little.

"I'm Angel", the taller one said, so the other one _had _to be Jerry. Angel was taller and larger in every way than Jerry; he had muscles and strong upper body, when Jerry was slim, thin and small.

"You gonna move in with us?"

I nodded. Jerry started to smile, and I saw his bright white teeth. Wow.

"Cool. This is actually pretty nice place. Are you troubled as well?" Jerry asked, eyeing me. Honestly, I had no idea how to reply, so I just ducked my head.

"I'll take that as a yes", Angel mumbled. "We all are. My parents were drug users and abandoned me when I was just a baby. Before I came here, nobody wanted me because I'm black."

"I fought. A lot", Jerry silently told me and let out a little laugh. "But not anymore."

"Nice", I said, thinking that if I had to spend time with these two, maybe I could speak a little. "I... I was abused."

Angel shook his head. "That sucks. Who?"

"Everybody", I finally replied after choosing the words carefully. Jerry looked a bit shocked. "But I'm already used to it."

Jerry grinned unhappily and looked at me. "Man, that ain't good. I swear that Evelyn is better. She is awesome. Right, Angel?"

"Damn right she is", Angel agreed. "She is like mom to me. And I've only been here for few months."

I was just about to reply, when we heard Evelyn's shouts. "Food is ready in twenty minutes. Could you come inside and show Jack his room?"

"Yes, Evelyn", Jerry answered and looked at the house. "Yeah. Come, Jack."

I smiled a little bit. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad.

XXX

My bed was soft. Oh my god, it was really comfy.

It was like, after months in the orphanage -or children's home, call it whatever you want- and sleeping on the hard mattress.. damn, the bed was like heaven.

First night in my _own_ room was strange. I had medium sized room; I saw that Angel's room was twice as big as mine, but he was at least three years older than me and it seemed like that if you were older you got bigger room.

I had large window pointing to the street. The curtains were down so no light came in, just how I liked to sleep. The silence was almost overwhelming. I couldn't help but think.. was it like this to live a normal childhood?

Next to the window was my bed. The bed was also next to the wall, and above my head was some posters of rock bands I had never heard of. There was a drawer under the window, and I had filled it with my stuff from my previous homes, like some photos and pencils and some CD's.

There was a big table and a comfy-looking chair in front of it. There was a small lamp on the wooden table, so I could see to make my homework even if it was dark. Next to the table was the door leading out of my room, and on the last wall was a big wardrobe and a book shelf.

It was _my _room, and it was perfect.

Oh, and plus that, Evelyn had promised to give me money tomorrow, so I could buy something new to my room. I had absolutely no idea what.

Thinking all of these things, I fell asleep.

XXX

"School will start next week", Angel muttered. Jerry nodded, never taking his eyes off of the tv. "I'm gonna miss summer."

I was sitting on the floor, since my brothers had the couch fully to themselves. I was leaning against it, though. There was a football match coming from the television, and Jerry's favorite team was winning. It would be a big understatement to say that he was thrilled.

"Evelyn gave me ten bucks to buy something new", I told them. I had been living there for only a week now, and yet I had been changed for better. Talking was no problem, even though I didn't enjoy it. My wrist was healing better than excepted. I didn't feel like shit all the time.

"Yeah? What you gonna do with it?" Angel asked. I felt his eyes on my neck.  
"I dunno. I though of buying something bigger for once."

Jerry let out a little laugh. "You won't get anything big with ten bucks. Welcome to the city, kiddo."

I shrugged. "There are lot thrift shops. I could visit one."  
"And you would go alone?" Angel cut me off and I heard him shift on the leather sofa. "The nearest thrift shop is in a quite dangerous area. Drug users and violent drunks. I don't suggest you goin' there."

Jerry nodded, jumping on the sofa as his team scored. As the moment passed, he opened his mouth. "I almost got beaten by them once. Never going there again."

"Ah, whatever. I won't go there if it's that bad", I agreed and ducked my head.

"Boys!"

Suddenly Evelyn was there, standing by the door, watching us. We all looked at her.

"I have something important to tell you. Come to to the kitchen, alright?" She asked, eyeing us. Angel nodded, and Evelyn disappeared to the kitchen behind her.

Jerry snorted. "Jeez. I wonder what is that important."

Angel agreed as we made our way to the kitchen.

* * *

tbc.

So, I hope you enjoyed :) the second chapter will be up next week, and I promise you it will be more interesting than this. I just didn't want to make this any longer.

Don't forget to ask me something ! ask . fm / fixusi_

~fiia


	2. 2 It's all about music

I hope you liked the chapter one! I'm sorry it took this long to write this chapter, but I haven't even opened my laptop in a week. School, school, school.

Jack is 12-13, Bobby is 16, and Angel and Jerry somewhere between that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers and I don't do money with this. Sad, but true.  
Warnings: None  
Rated: T, but just because I like to rate everything T ^^

* * *

Evelyn had all of us by the table in the kitchen. She was smiling but at the same time she was somehow serious, her face wasn't drawn into a smile like it usually was. We were all curious. What was so important ?

"I don't want to make things longer than necessary, so I'm just gonna drop the bomb. There is going to be a new boy in here."

_Well, that was quick._

"What?" Jerry stuttered out. "Again?"  
"Yes. Do you have problem with it, Jerry?" Evelyn asked, looking strictly at the young man.

Jerry seemed to choose his next words carefully. "No", he said slowly. "But there is already three of us. Where is he gonna-"

"We have enough rooms, and you know that, Jeremiah Mercer", Evelyn sighed and glared at him. "He'll be here the day after tomorrow. I'm going to make room for him, and your job is to make him feel like he's home."

I nodded, as well as Angel.

"Do you have something to ask?" Evelyn asked, smiling again. After thinking a little moment I dared to open my mouth, guessing that she wouldn't kill me.

"Why is he coming here?"

Evelyn looked at me, taking a few seconds before answering. Jerry leaned his forehead against his palms and Angel eyed everyone cautiously. I wondered if they had acted like that when Evelyn told them I was going to move in.

"He has had a rough time. He is very challenging, and he is most likely going to test our limits. But he is going to be Mercer, one of us, your brother", She told us, and everyone was quiet for a second.

_So, another kid, huh?_ Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Having two brothers was awesome, so what would three feel like?

"His name is Bobby, and he is 16, so that makes his the oldest of you all", Evelyn continued and her blue eyes were full of something... good. Happiness mixed with excitement.

Angel nodded. "Okay." Silence filled the room for a heartbeat. "Do you need help with the room?"

Evelyn let out a small laugh. "Yes, thank you. Thinking of it, Jack, would you mind running to the nearest market?"  
"No, not at all", I quickly answered. I really wanted some fresh air. "What do I need to bring?"

"What would you like to eat tonight? Maybe ice-cream, some candy? Bring something for everyone. I'll take some ice cream. But don't eat too much goods, or your stomach will start hurting, okay?"

XXX

The next day went slowly. To kill time I decided to go out for a moment. I hadn't really gotten to know anybody in the neighborhood, so maybe I could meet some new people.

It was a bright, sunny day, but I didn't dare to use a t-shirt because of the bruises covering my arms. That's why I had a hoodie on. Jerry had given it to me few days earlier, because it was too small for him. Angel hadn't been an option, of course, since he was larger than Jerry was.

I heard someone yelling my name as I stood there, in the warm autumn air. I turned around to see Angel leaning out of his window.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. I shook my head;  
"No, I just want to walk around a little bit. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Angel nodded, eyeing me. "Great, 'cause food will be ready in an hour."  
"I'm back by then. See you", I told him and walked out of the yard.

It was funny how Evelyn trusted us. She had no fences, no locks anywhere, nothing to keep us there. She wasn't afraid that we might run away from there, like my few previous 'parents' had been afraid of.

Maybe she knew that we liked her. She was fair, nice and loving. She treated us like she would treat her own children..

thinking of it- _Maybe we are like biological children to her._ The though wasn't too bad. Having a mother didn't sound too bad. Having a real family didn't sound too bad.

I shrugged and turned right from the end of our street. It was a large neighborhood, and it reminded me of the neighborhood from the pretty new movie called Edward Scissorhands. I was sure there wouldn't be a day I had seen every corner of the area, it really seemed that big.

When I was walking down the bigger street I noticed some kids playing football on some yard. They were probably aged between ten and fifteen, and they were all boys. They seemed like they were having much fun; I didn't feel like interrupting them, so I just decided to keep walking instead of joining their match. But as I was walking past them, one of the players ran to me.

He was maybe thirteen, a bit older than me. He had blonde hair and big, green eyes and a bright smile.

"Hi", he said, shaking my hand. I smiled.  
"Well hi." I took my hand from his.  
"What's your name?" He asked, eyeing me.  
"Jack", I answered. "You?"  
"David", my new friend answered and shrugged, "but everyone calls me Dave."

I nodded.

David glanced at the others and then turned back to me. "Hey, would you like to play with us?"

"Uhm, why not", I breathed out in small surprise. "But I'm not very good, and my wrist is broken, so I think I wouldn't be too good goalkeeper."  
"Don't worry about it", David laughed. "Sorry about your wrist, but you not being good? We all suck. Welcome to the club, Jack."

I laughed with him and nodded again. "Well alright. I'm coming."

"Great", David said with a small smile.

XXX

My first meeting with Bobby wasn't the greatest possible. I was in the living room when Evelyn returned with my new brother, and of course she called us all three to meet him. And since I was so close to them, I got there first.

"Hi", I said. Bobby looked frustrated and angry, so I decided I could stay as shut up as I could. I could talk to him after he had moved in better.

"Let's make one thing clear, kiddo", Bobby hissed. "I'm not one of you. You and your brothers. I'm not Mercer, and I will never be, so let's skip the polite chit-chat, thanks."

I looked a bit up to him in shock. Evelyn glared at Bobby, but didn't say anything. We heard Jerry and Angel coming down the stairs, and I turned around to see them.

"Hi, I'm Angel", Angel informed dryly and smiled an unhappy smile. He looked pissed for some reason, but I knew it hadn't anything to do with Bobby. Just yesterday he had told me how he actually looked forward meeting the new dude.

"Jerry", Jeremiah said and looked at Bobby. "Well, Jeremiah. But no-one uses it."

Bobby nodded, taking his bags and making his way upstairs. We all stared his back as he angrily walked up the stairs. Evelyn sighed when we could no longer see the new kid.

"I know he is a little bit hard", Evelyn said and smiled. "but that's why he is here. No one else would take him, and the orphanage does no good for him. He needs a normal home, and this is the best I can do for him."

Angel nodded, ducking his head.

"Remember me when I first came here? I was about the same", Jerry said and grinned. "Maybe even worse. I broke the tv, ahah. But I swear it was an accident!"

I let out a little laugh. "Nice", I said. "But hey, I think I'll go out. David said I could play with them today also."

"Play what?" Angel asked, laughing. "Board game?"  
"No, idiot. Football", I replied with a smirk.

"Who's gonna play football?" I heard a new voice from upstairs. I spun around to see Bobby, who was sitting on the stairs, leaning on his knees.

"Me", I said and looked at him. He studied my face and nodded, not looking so angry anymore.  
"Cool."  
"Why you ask?"  
"Just wonderin'."

I turned back to Evelyn, telling her I would be home in an hour or so. She nodded and smiled. "Have fun", Evelyn said with a warm smile and touched my shoulder as I walked past her. I let out a little laugh and closed the door behind me.

The game was alright. My team, which included me, David, Michael and Elia, won. Because of my broken wrist I couldn't be the goalkeeper, but instead of that I decided I could be a striker, and in all honesty, it was fine to me. I liked running after the ball.

As I returned back home -yes, it was definitely _home_-, I realized I still had my ten bucks. Maybe I could run to some thrift shop tomorrow? I wasn't allowed to go alone, but who would notice? I could always say I went with David and the others. Smiling, I opened the front door.

"Hi", I greeted Jerry as I saw him in the living room. He was once again fully concentrated on some match, and didn't even hear me.

I walked up the stairs and went straight to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, took off my clothes and took a long, warm shower. The cast around my wrist was made of some plastic or something, so it didn't matter if it got wet. It felt good to wash off the sweat from the game. My sore muscles really enjoyed the warm water running down my body.

As I dried myself after shutting the shower, I looked into the big mirror on the wall. I could see my whole body from it; as well as all my bruises and cuts all over my body. I closed my eyes as few painful memories came back to my mind. I really had to tell myself that it was over now, that nobody would hurt me anymore.

A knock on the door brought me back on earth.

"Jack, is that you in there?" I heard Angel's voice echo through the wooden door.  
"Yeah, what?" I called back.  
"Are you gonna come out soon? I'll piss myself soon", Angel laughed. I let out a little laugh too.  
"Yup, sorry. I'll be out in a few."

I quickly dressed and stepped out. Angel was still standing behind the door, and I almost hit him with it.  
"Woah, thanks, better late than never", Angel quickly said and disappeared to the bathroom. I smiled and decided to go to my room.

As I passed Bobby's new room, -which was, by the way, next to mine- I saw him sitting on the floor. He sat his feet crossed, his shoulders down and head ducked. He had some papers in front of him, and looked like he was reading them. I slowed down, trying to see what he was reading with such interest.

Somehow he noticed me and looked up to me. His face was calm, and maybe even a little bit excited.

"Sorry", I quickly said, moving to continue my way to my room, but something told me to stop.  
"Don't worry about it, kiddo", Bobby said and patted the floor next to him, inviting me to sit with him.

_What the hell? _I thought as I took step forward, entering his room. It was a bit bigger than mine, but not much. He didn't have much in there, only the basic furnitures, which was a bit surprising for me.

"Thanks", I said as I sat down. "What are you reading?"

I glanced at the papers, and saw notes for guitar.

"I think you can figure that out by yourself", he said and handed me one of the papers. I took it, starting to read the lyrics. It was a song by Elvis, called Where no-one stands alone. I read the lyrics, thinking if they meant something bigger for Bobby.

"But I don't know a thing, in this whole wide world, that's worse than being alone", I whispered as I read the lyrics forward. "Sounds cool."

"Yeah", Bobby replied and smirked. "I like that song. It's not my favorite one, tho."  
"It's not? I don't think I've heard it", I mumbled, choosing my words carefully. I didn't want to upset Bobby now.  
"You haven't, really?" Bobby almost shouted. "Man. You've missed alot. Well, can't help it now. I could play it for you, but that Evelyn downstairs doesn't have guitar."

I smirked, nodding. "Yeah. But she's doing her best with the little money she has. Maybe you could ask for a guitar?"

Bobby shook his head, glancing at me. "Nah, I can't. I was pretty rude to her during the drive here."  
"Why would you be? She's awesome", I asked. I didn't want to be an asshole or anything, but if Bobby dared to say something about Evelyn, I'd nicely tell him to fuck off.

Bobby shrugged. "Uhh.. my previous parents haven't been exactly dream. I just thought-"  
"-that she was the same?" I cut Bobby off. "I know the feeling."

His eyes drifted from my face to my broken wrist. He looked a little bis shocked as he opened his mouth to speak. "Your previous parents...?"

I nodded, sighing. "Yeah. They pushed me down a bit too hard and it broke."

Somebody was humming downstairs. I noticed it was Evelyn, and she always hummed when she was cooking or baking. I wondered what she was doing.

"Man, that sucks. My previous parents could never hurt me, I always hit them if they even tried. But they had other ways to keep me.. obeying, I think."

I was just about to ask him to tell me more, but then we heard Evelyn shouting us all downstairs. I got on my feet and looked at Bobby, who hadn't moved. "You coming?" I asked, and he answered by nodding.

"Mmh, maybe I could give this place a try."

**Tbc .. **

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter :) I'm very very very very sorry it took so long.

~fiia


End file.
